As a common electroacoustic transducer for converting electrical energy into acoustic energy, the speaker plays an important role in sound system. In the sound system, the speaker is the weakest component. However, as for the sound effect of the sound system, the speaker is the most important component. There are many types of speakers, and audio power enables the vibration of cones or diaphragms by galvanomagnetic effect, piezoelectric effect or electrostatic effect, and the vibration resonates with ambient air so as to make a sound. Consequently, thanks to speakers, people may enjoy wonderful sound.
The diaphragm serves as a sounding component in the loudspeaker, and its structure and material play an important role in the sounding effect. The diaphragm of a conventional micro-loudspeaker is formed by adding a core layer between two layers of films with the same or different properties. The material of the two layers of films is typically polyetheretherketone, and the material of the intermediate core layer is typically acrylic acid adhesive, so as to achieve multiple selections of the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker. However, with the increasing demands on the acoustic performance of micro-loudspeaker, the toughness of currently available composite film and polyetheretherketone is hard to meet the requirements thereof.